modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dylan Shaw
Dylan Shaw – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Dylana wcielał się Dylan Neal, w latach 1994–1996. Biografia Związek z Jessicą i problemy z tym związane (1994–1995) Dylan w serialu po raz pierwszy pojawia się w maju 1994, kiedy Eric i jego syn, Ridge, przyjmują go do pracy w swojej firmie, Forrester Creations, na stanowisko projektanta. Obaj są zachwyceni jego talentem oraz wiedzą ta temat branży. Sam Dylan również jest zadowolony z atmosfery oraz pracy w ich domu mody. W czerwcu 1994, Dylan flirtuje z Jessicą, bratanicą Erica, ilekroć dziewczyna odwiedza swojego w firmie swojego wuja. Wkrótce Shaw zaczyna spotykać się jedną z modelek FC, Ivaną. Kobieta robi mu awanturę, kiedy dowiaduje się, że róża przeznaczona dla niej trafiła w ręce Jessiki. Kiedy oboje umawiają się na spotkanie w barze "Bikini", zauważa ich Jessica. Ponieważ etyka FC zabrania pracownikom spotykania się z modelkami, Eric wścieka się na Dylana i napomina go. Kiedy Dylan dowiaduje się, że Ivana zrobiła Jessice awanturę, postanawia rozmówić się z modelką. Obiecuje Jessice, że więcej do tego nie dojdzie. W lipcu 1994, Jessica obchodzi swoje 17. urodziny. Eric prosi Dylana, żeby zaopiekował się jego bratanicą. Ta upija się na swojej imprezie. Dylan zauważa, że chce ją uwieść barman z baru "Bikini", Sly. Aby temu zapobiec, Dylan osobiście odprowadza ją do domu. Na drugi dzień, Jessica wyznaje mu, że upiła się na przyjęciu, bowiem chciała zaimponować mu swoją dorosłością. Dylan pociesza ją, kiedy okazuje się, że jej rodzice zamierzają się rozwieść. Aby poprawić Jessice humor, Dylan zabiera ją do zoo. W sierpniu 1994, Dylan wyznaje Jessice miłość. Projektant przysyła do rezydencji Forresterów bukiet róż. Młodzi ukrywają swój związek, gdyż Dylan może stracić swoje stanowisko w FC. Niedługo potem, Eric sugeruje obojgu, by spędzili dzień w Universal Studios, a przy okazji poznali się bliżej. Dylan ofiaruje Jessice biżuterię, a wieczorem oboje uprawiają seks. Kiedy jednak Stephanie znajduje prezerwatywy w sukience Jessiki, udaje się do mieszkania Dylana, gdzie przyłapuje młodych w łóżku. Stephanie uważa, że Dylan wykorzystał naiwną nastolatkę. Dochodzi do wniosku, że może oskarżyć Dylana o gwałt na nieletniej. Nastolatka ostrzega chłopaka przed gniewem ciotki, jednak bezskutecznie. Dylan zostaje aresztowany. Wychodzi jednak, kiedy Ivana wpłaca za niego kaucję. We wrześniu 1994, ku niezadowoleniu Forresterów, Dylan pojawia się wraz z Jessicą na ślubie Brooke i Ridge'a. Kiedy nastolatka prosi partnera do tańca, Dylan czuje się niezręcznie. W październiku 1994, Dylan postanawia rzucić pracę w firmie Forresterów. Kiedy dowiaduje się o tym Sally Spectra, natychmiast proponuje mu pracę w swojej firmie, Spectra Fashions. Dylan przyjmuje ofertę Sally. Kiedy odwiedza Jessicę w domu Stephanie, zostaje przez gospodyni wyrzucony. Tymczasem zbliża się proces wytoczony przez Forresterów przeciwko niemu. Dylan ma nadzieję, że Jessice uda się przekonać ławę przysięgłych o jego niewinności. Komisja oskarża go o kontakt seksualny z nieletnią. Sally okazuje mu swoje wsparcie. W listopadzie 1994, Spectra wynajmuje prawnika, Connora Davisa, aby bronił Dylana w sądzie. Kiedy Stephanie odkrywa, że młodzi nadal się spotykają, kontaktuje się z prokurator Theresą Emerson, aby wydała wobec Dylana zakaz zbliżania się do Jessiki. Tak też się staje, ale Dylan nie ma zamiaru stosować się zakazu. Młodzi znajdują sposób, aby ze sobą porozmawiać. Tęsknią za sobą, zaś Dylan obiecuje Forresterównie, że coś wymyśli. Dylan otrzymuje od nieletniej list, w którym ta wyznaje mu miłość. Chłopak chce odejść z pracy. Sally podejrzewa, że on i Jessica zamierzają uciec z Los Angeles. Z pomocą Sally, młodzi spotykają się ze sobą. Gdy Stephanie odkrywa, że Jessica wymknęła się z domu bez uprzedzenia, zaniepokojona wzywa policję. W grudniu 1994, Dylan nie jest zadowolony, kiedy Connor uważa, że oskarżony Shaw nie powinien zeznawać w sądzie. W styczniu 1995, Dylan chce odwiedzić Jessicę, która jest zdruzgotana z powodu nadchodzącego procesu. Ale kiedy chłopak zjawia się w rezydencji Forresterów, napotyka na swojej drodze Erica. Między panami dochodzi do ostrej konfrontacji, która kończy się rękoczynami. Rozpoczyna się proces Dylana. Prokurator Emerson i Connor, jako obrońca Dylana, wygłaszają otwierające przemówienia. Pierwszym świadkiem jest Eric, który wyjaśnia, dlaczego podjął kroki prawne przeciwko Dylanowi. Jako następna w roli świadka, zostaje powołana Jessica. Dziewczyna czuje się niekomfortowo i nie chce komentować swojego fizycznego związku z Dylanem. Proces przeciwko Dylanowi przebiega burzliwie. Sally przyznaje, że udostępniła młodym swoje mieszkanie, by mogli się tam spotykać. Stephanie jest oburzona. W końcu Dylan przyznaje, że spędził jedną noc z Jessicą. Chłopak jest przygnębiony. Connor nie jest w stanie go zapewnić, że nadal można zapobiec jego skazaniu. Po wyjściu prawnika, u Dylana pojawia się Jessica. Namawia chłopaka do ucieczki z nią do Meksyku. Kiedy jednak dziewczyna zasypia na jego ramieniu, on postanawia odstawić ją do rezydencji Forresterów. Jessica nie może uwierzyć, że Dylan sprowadził ją z powrotem do Forresterów. Chłopak tłumaczy jej, że nie chce, aby z czymkolwiek się spieszyli. Stephanie i Eric są pod ogromnym wrażeniem postawy Dylana. Są mu wdzięczni, że sprowadził Jessicę do domu i nie uciekł z nią do Meksyku. Tymczasem w sądzie, prokuratura wydaje ostateczne oświadczenie. Zanim Connor wystąpi o obronę, Stephanie prosi o zabranie głosu. Opowiada komisji o tym, co wydarzyło się poprzedniej nocy, prosząc tym samym o ułaskawienie Dylana. Ostatecznie zostaje on uniewinniony. Dylan i Jessica chcą kontynuować swój związek. W lutym 1995, Dylan dowiaduje sie, że Macy Alexander otrzymuje anonimy z pogróżkami. W marcu 1995, Dylan spotyka w kawiarni Sly'a. Donovan wyznaje mu, że jest wściekły na Macy, ponieważ kobieta unika go, mimo że zrobił dla niej tak wiele. Przez przypadek Dylan dowiaduje się, że Sly w rzeczywistości ma na imię Irving. Przypomina sobie, że właśnie tak były podpisane anonimy, które otrzymała Macy. Informuje o swoim odkryciu Forresterów. Wkrótce dochodzi do morderstwa Ivany. Dylan spotyka w mieszkaniu zmarłej Anthony'ego Armando i jest zaskoczony jego obojętnością wobec śmierci modelki. Dylan rozmawia na jego temat z Darlą. Shaw twierdzi, że mężczyzna zachowuje się podejrzanie. Dylan i Darla flirtują ze sobą. W maju 1995, Dylan zapewnia Jessicę, że zrobi wszystko, aby naprawić ich relacje. Shaw zaczyna podejrzewać, że to Anthony zabił Ivanę. Jessica namawia go, aby opowiedział o swoich podejrzeniach Thorne'owi, niesłusznie oskarżonemu o morderstwo modelki. Dylan przeszukuje biuro Anthony'ego, aby znaleźć dowody wskazujące na to, że to właśnie on stoi za zamordowaniem Ivany. Znajduje zwój fioletowego papieru, czyli takiego, który był również używany do pisania anonimów do Macy. Nagle pojawia się Sally, która zakazuje Dylanowi prób pogrążenia Anthony'ego. Oświadcza, że w pełni ufa Armando. W czerwcu 1995, Dylan i Jessica wybierają się do Forresterów. Zostają zatrzymani przez policję. Jak się okazuje, mają taki sam model samochodu jak Sheila, która jest ścigana przez stróży prawa. Tymczasem Thorne chce wyjechać do Meksyku. Prosi Dylana o samochód i pieniądze. Początkowo niechętny Shaw w końcu się zgadza. Projektant mówi o wszystkim Sally. Wkrótce poznaje on matkę Jessiki, Maggie. Obie kobiety kłócą się, ponieważ Jessica nie ma zamiaru wracać do rodzinnego Iowa. Dylan próbuje pośredniczyć między kobietami, jednak jego działania są bezskuteczne. Mężczyzna szuka współlokatora do swojego mieszkania. Znajduje kandydata o imieniu Michael. Ku jego ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, Michael okazuje się być kobietą. Mimo to, oboje próbują się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnić. Dylan zaprasza ją na kolację. Mężczyznę zaczyna intrygować matka Jessiki. Nie ma jednak odwagi, aby zwrócić się do niej jako pierwszy. Romans z Maggie (1995) W lipcu 1995, Dylan jest zachęcany przez Michael do bliższego poznania Maggie Forrester. Shaw postanawia skorzystać z jej rady. Spędzają z Maggie romantyczny wieczór, spacerując po plaży. Kiedy kilka dni później, Dylana odwiedza Jessica, on nie ma ochoty z nią rozmawiać. Mężczyzna zaprasza do swojego mieszkania Maggie. Między dwojgiem dochodzi do zbliżenia. Tym samym Dylan zdradza Jessicę z jej matką. Kiedy dziewczyna dowiaduje się, że Dylan ma inną kobietę, żąda od niego wyjaśnień. Tymczasem Dylan ma kłopoty również z Maggie, która domaga się, aby wybrał, czy chce spotykać się tylko z nią, czy z innymi kobietami. Mężczyzna zwierza się ze swoich problemów Michael, której wyznaje, że kocha zarówno Jessicę jak i Maggie i nie jest w stanie wybrać, z którą z nich chce być. Tymczasem Maggie dowiaduje się, że Dylan już wcześniej miał dziewczynę. Nie podejrzewając, że chodzi o jej córkę, namawia Shawa, aby powiedział ukochanej o ich romansie. Tymczasem Jessica, która postanowiła przedstawić matce swojego partnera, organizuje ich spotkanie. Maggie przeżywa szok. Oboje z Dylanem zastanawiają się, czy powiedzieć dziewczynie o ich związku. Maggie jest jednak temu przeciwna. W sierpniu 1995, Maggie informuje Dylana, że postanowiła z nim zerwać. Michael sugeruje mężczyźnie, że powinien ostatecznie zdecydować, z którą z pań chce być. Dylan udaje się wraz z Jessicą na obiad, podczas którego mają spotkać się również z Maggie i jej fikcyjnym partnerem, Connorem. Gdy dochodzi do spotkania, Maggie udaje, że jest zakochana w Connorze, co wewnętrznie doprowadza Dylana do zazdrości. Kiedy Connor prosi Jessicę do tańca, Dylan postanawia porozmawiać z Maggie. Ta jednak ucieka. Dylan postanawia skonfrontować się z Connorem. Nalega, aby zostawił Maggie w spokoju, jednak Davis odmawia. Dylan spotyka się z Maggie, po czym wyznaje, że wyjeżdża na kilka dni. Nagle pojawia się Jessica, która informuje, że Connor ma poważne zamiary wobec Maggie. Dziewczyna proponuje urządzenie pikniku we czwórkę, jednak Maggie odmawia. Wkrótce, Maggie i Dylan udają się do domku w górach. Kiedy okazuje się, że jest tam tylko jedno łóżko, Shaw jest zachwycony. Jednak Maggie próbuje wytłumaczyć Dylanowi, że dla dobra jej córki, powinni się rozstać. On jednak nie chce się z tym pogodzić, uważając, że Maggie również ma prawo do szczęścia. Oboje zaczynają wierzyć, że wreszcie odnaleźli miłość swojego życia. Dylan i Maggie zdają sobie sprawę z faktu, że po powrocie do Los Angeles muszą powiedzieć Jessice prawdę o sobie. Maggie obawia się, że przez swoje postępowanie, straci córkę na zawsze. Niespodziewanie Dylan składa kobiecie propozycję ślubu w Nevadzie. Maggie postanawia jednak najpierw porozmawiać z córką. Oboje spotykają się na weselu Macy i Thorne'a. W dalszym ciągu ukrywają prawdę o swoim romansie. Maggie i Dylan czują się nieswojo po tym jak Jessica złapała bukiet ślubny. Obojgu trudno jest wyznać prawdę dziewczynie. Nim Dylan decyduje się wyjawić Jessice prawdę, stan zdrowia dziewczyny gwałtownie się pogarsza. Traci w tańcu przytomność. Chłopak jest przerażony. Okazuje się, że Jessica cierpi na cukrzycę. We wrześniu 1995, Stephanie nakrywa Dylana, kiedy trzyma on Maggie za rękę. Kobieta podejrzewa, że oboje mają ze sobą romans. Gdy Dylan to potwierdza, jest oburzona. Stanowczo sprzeciwia się ich wspólnej relacji. Wkrótce dochodzi do pocałunku między Dylanem a Michael. Mimo to, mężczyzna wręcza Maggie pierścionek zaręczynowy. Dylan postanawia powiedzieć Jessice prawdę. Wysyła jej kwiaty z wiadomością, że spotyka się z inną kobietą. Tym samym rozstaje się z nią ostatecznie. Jasmine sugeruje mu, aby umówił się z Michael. W październiku 1995, Dylan jest zaskoczony dowiadując się, że Jasmine nie będzie projektować kolekcji. Ma ona bowiem przerabiać gotowe projekty. Wkrótce Maggie zrywa z Dylanem. Kiedy Jessica pyta Michael o drugą kobietę w życiu Dylana, Lai mówi dziewczynie, że chodziło o nią. Dylan jest wdzięczny przyjaciółce, że nie powiedziała Jessice o Maggie. Związek z Michael i zakończenie współpracy z Sally (1995–1996) Po zakończeniu romansu z Maggie, Dylan angażuje się w romans z Michael. W międzyczasie mężczyzna dowiaduje się, że Jessica zaczęła spotykać się ze Sly'em. Martwi się, że dziewczyna coraz więcej pije. Postanawia rozmówić się z rywalem. Ten jednak grozi Dylanowi, że powie Jessice o jego związku z Maggie. Wkrótce Dylan dowiaduje się, że projekty, które przerabiała Jasmine, zostały ukradzione Forresterom. Dylan jest przerażony. Obawia się, że skoro pracował nad ich przerobieniem, mógł również wejść w konflikt z prawem. Michael wyjażnia mu, że Eric postanowił zemścić się na to za Sally, chcąc zabawić się jej kosztem. Dylan dowiaduje się, że Eric poprosił jego szefową o rękę. W grudniu 1995, Dylan dowiaduje się, że Jasmine zrezygnowała z pracy w firmie Sally. Dowiaduje się on również o kwitnącym flircie Jessiki i Sly'a, co wyraźnie mu się nie podoba. W styczniu 1996, Dylan i Michael ostrzegają Jessicę przed Donovanem, ale ona oznajmia im, że postanowiła wyjść za niego za mąż. W lutym 1996, Macy chce uczynić Lauren Fenmore projektantką w "Spectrze" wobec czego wysyła do niej Dylana z koszem prezentów. Tymczasem on próbuje dowiedzieć się od Maggie, czy Jessica nadal coś do niego czuje. Stwierdza przed Michael, że powinni zakończyć swój związek. Dodaje, że ma nadzieję na powrót do Jessiki. Jednak oburzona Michael nie chce poddać się bez walki. Kiedy Dylan odchodzi, dziewczyna ubiera się w seksowną bieliznę i w takim stanie otwiera drzwi zaskoczonej Jessice. Informuje Forresterówne, że ona i Dylan wkrótce się pobiorą. Spanikowana Jessica próbuje skontaktować się z Dylanem. On tymczasem zamierza skonfrontować się ze Sly'em. Kiedy Dylan i Jessica spotykają się ze sobą, projektant prosi byłą dziewczynę, aby dała mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Rozmowa jednak nie przebiega skutecznie, ponieważ dziewczyna nie jest w dobrym nastroju. Jessica próbuje namówić Michael i Dylana, aby pomogli jej w realizacji planu mającego na celu danie nauczki Sly'owi. Dziewczyna chce udawać ciążę. Michael jest zadowolona z planu, jednak Dylanowi nie do końca podoba się ten pomysł. W marcu 1996, z powodu słabej sytuacji finansowej w "Spectrze", Sally jest zmuszona zwolnić Dylana z pracy. Shaw jest załamany jej decyzją. Praca striptizera i wyjazd (1996) Ponieważ Dylan potrzebuje pieniędzy, prosi Jasmine o pomoc w znalezieniu pracy. Dziewczyna zgadza się. Kiedy wskazuje mu polecone przez siebie miejsce, okazuje się, że chodzi o nocny klub z męskim striptizem. Mężczyzna jest przerażony. Udaje się jednak do nocnego klubu w poszukiwaniu pracy. Właściciel lokalu, Vince, widzi w nim potencjał do pracy w roli striptizera. Shaw nadal jednak ma wątpliwości. W marcu 1996, podczas spotkania Dylana z Jessicą, dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Kiedy Michael dowiaduje się, że mężczyzna zaprosił byłą dziewczynę do kina mimo, iż od jakiegoś czasu zalega jej i Jasmine z czynszem, jest wściekła. Grozi Dylanowi wyrzuceniem z mieszkania. Dylan postanawia przyjąć posadę striptizera. Jessica informuje go, że ma zamiar oszukać Sly'a w sprawie ciąży. Dylan nie mówi jej o swojej nowej pracy. Prosi także Michael, aby nie zdradziła Jessice, gdzie tak naprawdę jest teraz zatrudniony. Kiedy mężczyzna oznajmia szefowi, że chciałby więcej zarabiać, Vince sugeruje, że źródło większego zarobku mógłby stanowić udział w rozbieranym tańcu. Shaw ma jednak wątpliwości. W końcu zgadza się. W kwietniu 1996, Dylan marzy o dostaniu się do szkoły dla młodych projektantów. Vince przedstawia mu zasady obowiązujące w nowej pracy. Shaw przyjmuje warunki, ponieważ zależy mu na pieniądzach. Jego pierwszy występ ma mieć miejsce tego samego wieczoru. Występ Dylana okazuje się prawdziwym sukcesem. Rzesza kobiet wśród publiczności jest zachwycona, w tym również Gladys Pope. O całej sytuacji dowiaduje się Sally. Dylan zaczyna wstydzić się swojej pracy. W maju 1996, Dylan prosi Granta, aby przyjął go do pracy w FC. Chambers nie może jednak mu dużo płacić. Dylan rozważa przyjęcie propozycji pewnej zamożnej kobiety, Brendy. Mężczyzna dostaje się na studia. Jest jednak przerażony sumą, którą ma za nie zapłacić. Decyduje się na prywatny występ dla Brendy. Dylan wpada w popłoch, gdy dowiaduje się, że jego występ obserwuje Lauren Fenmore, znajoma Forresterów. Błaga ją, żeby nie mówiła o niczym Jessice. Lauren chce, żeby Dylan wystąpił specjalnie dla niej. Grozi mu, że inaczej powie o wszystkim Forresterom. Lauren chce, żeby Dylan był wyłącznie na jej usługi. On nie jest zachwycony tym pomysłem. Kobieta proponuje mu dużą sumę pieniędzy, ale on odmawia. Lauren nie daje za wygraną. Ponawia swoją propozycję, a następnie próbuje uwieść Dylana. Mężczyzna postanawia przyjąć propozycję Lauren, choć wstyd mu, że musi oszukiwać Jessikę. Chce poinformować Fenmore o swojej decyzji. Ostatecznie jednak odrzuca propozycję Lauren. Dylan jest w szoku, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Fenmore opłaciła jego studia. Dociera do niego również, że został poddany próbie na wierność wobec Jessiki. Mężczyzna postanawia wyznać Forresterównie prawdę na temat swojej obecnej pracy. Dziewczyna jest wściekła, kiedy dowiaduje się, że został on striptizerem i długo to przed nią ukrywał. Oświadcza, że nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. Kiedy emocje opadają, dziewczyna prosi Dylana, aby dla niej zatańczył, na co on zgadza się. W sierpniu 1996, oboje spotykają się w "Cafe Russe". Dylan cieszy się z powodu przyjęcia Jessiki na studia w Londynie. Obiecuje, że będzie na nią czekał. Jessica informuje Dylana, że Sly wie o udawanej ciąży. Shaw zastanawia się, czy chłopak faktycznie się zmienił. Po spotkaniu z Jessicą, rozmawia o nim z Jasmine. Oboje zastanawiają się, jak Sly mógł zareagować na udawaną ciążę Forresterówny. Niebawem, Dylan jest zaintrygowany zachowaniem Jessiki, która nie chce się z nikim spotykać. Kiedy Dylan spotyka się ze Sly'em, on przekonuje Shawa, że mimo iż został upokorzony przez Jessicę, nie szuka na niej zemsty. Dylan zastanawia się, dlaczego Jessica nagle się zmieniła. Kiedy odwiedza ją, ona prosi, by zostawił ją w spokoju. Dylan jest wściekły, ponieważ nie wie z jakich powodów Jessica go odtrąca. W październiku 1996, Dylan w końcu dowiaduje się prawdy: Jessica została zgwałcona. Mężczyzna nie potrafi pogodzić się z krzywdą wyrządzoną dziewczynie. Udaje się po wsparcie do Taylor. Razem zastanawiają się, czy odpowiedzialnym za skrzywdzenie Jessiki może być Sly. Oboje stwierdzają, że Jessica zniknęła. Dylan zawiadamia policję. Sam zaś udaje się do baru "Bikini", aby skonfrontować się ze Sly'em. Przed wejściem do lokalu, zauważa samochód Jessiki. Dzwoni do Stephanie prosząc, aby zawiadomiła policję. W barze wybucha pożar. Okazuje się, że Donovan uprowadził tam Jessicę oraz Jasmine. Dylan w ostatniej chwili wyprowadza obie dziewczyny z budynku. Sam zaś wdaje się w bójkę ze Sly'em, który w wyniku upadku zajmuje się ogniem, a następnie zostaje przygnieciony przez belkę. Jasmine, Dylan i Jessica oddalają się, zaś chwilę później ma miejsce eksplozja, w wyniku której Sly ginie na miejscu. Kilka dni później Jessica wyjeżdża z Los Angeles. Tuż przed wylotem, żegna się z Dylanem. Zdradza, że najpierw planuje spotkać się z ojcem, a następnie uda się na studia do Londynu. W listopadzie 1996, Brooke informuje Forresterów, że podczas jej nieobecności firmą będzie zarządzał Grant. Chambers zaczyna zachowywać się w firmie grubiańsko. Dylan postanawia rozmówić się z nim. Uważa, że jego zachowanie jest godne pożałowania. Grant bezskutecznie stara się przeciągnąć Dylana na swoją stronę. W grudniu 1996, ma miejsce ślub Maggie i Jamesa Warwicka, podczas którego Dylan i Jessica spotykają się po raz ostatni. Niebawem, Dylan wyjeżdza z miasta, dołączając do Akademii Projektowania. Związki * Ivana Vanderveld : – flirtowali (1994). * Jessica Forrester : – byli związani (1994–1995). * [[Michael Lai|'Michael Lai']] : – byli związani (1995–1996). * Darla Einstein : – flirtowali (1995). * Maggie Forrester : – byli związani i zaręczeni (1995). Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie